The Hunter and the Prince
by CelticKid
Summary: AU: The Crown Prince Gabriel has a month to choose his partner or else be married to evil prince, Lucifer. Dean has to protect his little brother, Sammy. Rated M for violence and language
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dean breathed in the cold air as he adjusted his grip on the crossbow. He had been hunting this buck all day and he didn't want to go home empty-handed. He sighed as he thought how the vension meat would taste after Sam smoked and cooked it. His brother had a special way of making anything taste good. He knelt down beside the tracks and grinned. He was close.

Moving softly and smoothly along the forest floor, he spied his prey after a few, short minutes. Crouching behind a tree, he fitted an arrow into the crossbow, raised it to his shoulder and took a minute to calm his racing heart. It wouldn't do, if after all his hard work tracking today that he missed on account of a sloppy or mistimed shot.

Breathing in and out, he carefully took aim and released. He grinned. A perfect shot. The buck had never seen in coming. He didn't like it when his inadequacy caused whatever creature he was hunting to suffer. His father had always stressed respect for you fellow animals even if they were your food.

Quickly, Dean removed the arrow, inspected it for damage and nodded, satisfied that it was still in good condition. He trussed up the large buck and after making a rudimentary sled and tying the animal onto it, proceeded to drag his prize home. He smiled to himself; Sam would not go hungry this winter. He'd make sure of that. After all, it's the last thing he promised his father before he died. And Dean always kept his promises.

**So love it, hate it? Please review and let me know.**


	2. A King's Declaration

Chapter 1: The King's Declaration

"Sam, I'm home", shouted Dean as he entered their small clearing in the forest that consisted of their humble dwelling, barn, pen, and garden. Sam came out of the barn, wiping his hands on a piece of dirty cloth, eyes widening as he glimpsed Dean's prize buck.

"Wow, Dean! That's gonna feed us for awhile. You haven't been able to snag a deer for at least a year."

"Yeah, well guess I've got my mojo back, Sammy", grinned Dean reaching out and ruffling Sam's hair. Sam pushed his hand away playfully.

"Don't call me that, jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam moved over to help Dean drag the massive buck to the barn. As he opened the door, Dean chuckled as he saw Sam's latest invention taking shape in the corner of the barn. Sam had always been smart and innovative, and had been making inventions since he was eight years old. Sam's latest project consisted of an elaborate set of pulleys, wheels, cogs, and other stuff Dean didn't even know what to call that would eventually be an instrument that would help them store hay in the loft or so Sam claimed. But Dean had faith in his genius brother. Sam could do anything if he put his mind to it.

"Getting close to a breakthrough, little brother?" asked Dean gesturing towards the unfinished invention, as they strung the buck up.

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm trying, but I keep running into trouble with the pulley system." Dean clapped his hand on his brother's back.

"Don't worry, Sam. You always figure it out eventually."

"I suppose so", muttered Sam, brow furrowed walking back to it obviously already working out a solution in his head. Dean smiled knowingly and shook his head. Sam would now be out here until dark, trying to get it to work.

"Remember, I'm going into town tomorrow. So I'll probably be gone before you're up", called Dean to his brother's back.

"I know", responded Sam already engrossed in his work.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some grub. You coming?" When Sam didn't reply, Dean just chuckled again and closed the barn door. While his brother could go practically a whole day without eating, Dean needed to eat regularly at least three times a day otherwise he swore he would pass out from the hunger.

* * *

"He is ridiculous!" shouted Gabriel closing the door behind him with a bang causing his manservant to jump about a foot in the air.

"Sir?"

"My father insists that I need to settle down, because I'm the crown prince. I need to show that I'm responsible or mature or some preposterous crap like that", exclaimed Gabriel pacing up and down his spacious room.

"You're right sir, it is preposterous that anyone would think that you, of all people, are mature", deadpanned Castiel, his manservant and most trusted friend.

Gabriel laughed weakly at that and calmed down a fraction. "It's just...doesn't he realize that he can't make people fall in love. And forcing all the eligible young men in the kingdom to come here so I can pick my partner is insane. All of them will probably hate or fear me before they even see me. Oh and here's the kicker! My dad apparently thinks eligible means only from ages 18 to 22. I'm 30 years old for crying out loud, I'd prefer someone a little closer to my age." Finishing his rant, Gabriel collapsed on his bed, emotionally spent.

"I wouldn't worry about the age difference, sir", said Castiel bringing him a pair of nightclothes and placing them beside him on the bed, "since you have the maturity of a thirteen year old."

"This is serious, Castiel", protested Gabriel sitting up, "I have to choose the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with by the next full moon or be forced into a marriage with Lucifer!" Gabriel shuddered at the thought. Lucifer was the second prince in line of a neighboring kingdom and had been courting him for the better part of a decade but Gabriel had always refused his advances due to the fact that Lucifer was a psycho who was obsessed with him and wanted only to control him.

"At least your father is giving you a chance to marry someone else who could learn to love you over time", said Castiel gently grabbing Gabriel's discarded clothes as he changed.

"Why are you always so optimistic?" asked Gabriel grumpily.

"Someone in this castle has to be, sir. Good-night." Castiel said as he shut the door behind him. Gabriel sighed and got into bed silently hoping that he would find the one meant for him despite his lousy deadline.

* * *

Today would be fine day, thought Dean, as he entered the small town of Lawrence riding Impala his jet, black mare who in his mind was his first and only love. Impala perked her head up when they entered the small but bustling town, she had obviously smelled apples. Dean patted the side of her neck.

"Business first, baby, then apples." Impala snorted as if to doubt her master's priorities but followed his lead to the center of town where the trading was taking place today. The traders came only in the spring and autumn for about a week or so to bring to the small town and outlying dwellings like the Winchesters any other supplies that they couldn't make or find in town. It also gave people an opportunity to sell their wares to the traders and that's what Dean intended to do, so he could afford to buy enough seed for the coming spring and perhaps a book or two for Sam who devoured any book that came his way. Contrary to popular belief, Dean liked to read as well, in fact, he was the one who taught Sam to read and write, but with all his duties and responsibilities he had no time for any leisure activities.

Dean, after tying Impala at a post outside Ellen's bar, immediately headed towards the trader Rufus' tent. Many people didn't like to trade with Rufus because of his cranky attitude, but Dean knew that he would offer a fair price for his pelts.

"Dean Winchester, still hunting I see", remarked Rufus dryly as Dean entered the tent, closing the flap behind him.

"Rufus, still grumpy as ever", said Dean with a grin.

"Watch your mouth, boy, if you ever want to make it to my old age", shot back Rufus with a scowl.

"How've you been, Rufus?" asked Dean placing his pelts on the table in front of the seasoned trader.

"Well let's see my bones ache, my back's sore, and I have hardly any hair left, but that's life", remarked Rufus inspecting Dean's wares. "These are good, Dean, they will fetch a decent price."

"Great! How much?"

"I would say 350."

"350?!" That's more than Dean ever made selling his pelts. He smiled inwardly they would definitely have no worries this winter. Rufus gave the pelts a look over once more, consulted his trading book and nodded.

"Yes, I will offer you 350 for the whole bunch. That sound good to you?" asked Rufus looking up from his books.

"That sounds awesome!" replied Dean, shaking hands with Rufus to seal the deal. Rufus stooped down to his money chest, opened the lock and procured the money, handing it over to Dean who slipped in into his leather pouch and tied in securely to his belt. "Pleasure doing business with you", grinned Dean with a wave.

"Yay, yay just get out of here, before you stink up my tent", said Rufus shooing an ecstatic Dean out of his makeshift shop. Dean walked with a bounce in his step towards the other traders stopping to purchase a bag of apples for Impala, three books for Sam, and for himself he even dared to buy a couple of charcoal pencils and a drawing pad. Perhaps he would have some downtime this winter to draw. He had always loved to draw, he found that it calmed and soothed him.

Walking back to Impala, he fed her an apple for her patience; made sure she had enough water and feed before going into Ellen's bar for a drink and information before hitting the road. Ellen who ran the town's bar named Roadhouse with her daughter Jo were longtime family friends. Ellen was also a great and reliable source of information on what's happening in the kingdom and beyond, which Dean made a point to know, because one never knew when the outside world would affect your small one.

"Hey Jo, hey Ellen", greeted Dean with a smile and sank down on a chair at the bar.

"Hey honey", replied Ellen, "what can I get ya?"

"Beer, please", said Dean. "So…what's new?"

"Well", said Jo conspiratorially coming over to sit next to Dean. "Word is that the king is getting more frustrated with his son's bachelor ways and is insisting that he settle down."

Dean snorted, "Yeah like that will ever happen. Our spoiled prince always gets his way."

"Yeah but they're saying this time is different", insisted Jo. "Didn't they mom?" she asked Ellen as she placed a mug of their best beer in front of Dean.

"Well there are whispers that the king will force his son to marry by a certain time, but I wouldn't put any stock in it," shrugged Ellen. "I don't think the king would risk alienating his only child by now cracking down on his ways. He loves him too much."

Dean nodded trusting Ellen's intuition rather than Jo's. For the next few hours, he had a good time laughing with Jo about her stories since he'd last seen her, and relishing a piece of Ellen's pie with gusto. But his visit soon came to a close. As he was saying his goodbyes a commotion was heard outside in front of town hall. Dean hurried outside followed closely by Jo and Ellen. A whole garrison of the king's guards were gathering around the town's square roughly herding people to it in order to force them to hear the message that the captain was about to announce.

"Stay here", said Dean worriedly as he inched forward as the captain of the guards started to speak in a sickening nasal-like voice.

"People of Lawrence, I am here to issue a proclamation by our great King Michael…"

Yeah right, thought Dean, King Michael was a bully and seemed to only bother with his subjects during tax season, there was nothing great about the man.

"Since the illustrious Crown Prince Gabriel has yet to find a suitable partner, the King, in his wisdom, has seen fit to order every eligible, young man in the kingdom from the ages of 18 to 22 years to report to the castle so that the Prince may choose his partner and marry him before the next full moon. That will be all", finished the captain with a sneer.

Soon after the captain stopped speaking, the town hall erupted into chaos, people were shocked at what had just been said and guards were rushing to get the young men before they hurried away, screams were heard, and people started to run in panic. Dean, however, had one thought on his mind, Sammy.

**Love it, hate it? Should I continue?**

**Please review :)**


	3. A Hunter's Refusal

Chapter 2: A Hunter's Refusal

A hand on Dean's shoulder shook him to action.

"Dean!" shouted Rufus over the commotion. "We've got to get Sam to safety." Dean nodded and grabbed Impala's reins and swung up into the saddle and galloped into the forest closely followed by Rufus on his horse.

They couldn't take the main road, because it was already blocked by the king's guard. As they urged their horses as fast as they could go, Dean prayed that the soldiers hadn't been to their house yet. Sam, who was 21 years old, could not be made to go to the castle; he was too young and not even attracted to men. In fact, he and their neighbor, Jessica, had been courting for the past six months, and Sam had told him recently how he thought he might be falling in love with her. No, thought Dean vehemently he would die before he let the so-called royal family get a hold of his innocent brother.

"Dean!" called Rufus shaking him out of his thoughts, "How are we going to hide Sam?"

"At Bobby's!" Dean yelled back and Rufus nodded in agreement. "Rufus! When we reach the house, you take Sammy straight to Bobby's and I'll follow on foot with some provisions." Bobby's cabin deep in the forest was the perfect spot to hide given the fact that the only people who knew where Bobby lived were Dean, Sam, and Rufus not even Ellen and Jo knew where he lived.

"Sam! Sammy!" shouted Dean as he galloped into their clearing with Rufus right behind him. "Sammm!"

"What?" yelled Sam coming out of the house, "What's going on? Are you hurt?" Sam came running up beside him.

"No", said Dean hurriedly getting down, "but you need to go now. Go, with Rufus, to Bobby's."

"What?! No…I…" Sam started to protest but Dean cut him off.

"Sam, please, it will all make sense later. Just trust me. I'll be right behind you guys on foot." Dean held out the reins to Sam trying his best to imitate his little brother's puppy-eyed dog look. Sam must have sensed his desperation, so he huffed in defeat, grabbed Impala's reins, much to her annoyance who would have rather stayed with Dean but complied when her master shot her a stern look to behave, and got ready to head for Bobby's house. "Wait, Sam, one moment", said Dean grabbing two packages from his bag which contained the apples, books, and the rest of the money Dean had earned from his pelts earlier this morning. "I got ya three new books", said Dean handing the packages to Sam hoping they would cheer him up.

Sam's face lit up, his brother did know him the best after all. "Thanks Dean, see ya tomorrow", said Sam with a grin, because they both knew that Dean would not be able to reach Bobby's house on foot in one day.

"You're welcome, now get out of here", said Dean playfully smacking Impala's side and breathed a sigh of relief when his brother and Rufus disappeared into the woods.

With the immediate threat of Sam being in harm's way, out of the way, Dean first erased the horses' tracks so that the king's guard wouldn't be able to track them. Then, Dean filled up his pack with as much food and supplies and he could carry. Next, he locked up the barn and put the fire out in the house, grabbed his dagger, sword, and trusty crossbow. He had just finished locking up the house and was ready to head into the forest himself, when the king's guards came swooping out of nowhere onto the property preventing him from leaving.

Dean hesitated. Should he just play dumb and pretend that he lived alone? Figuring that it was the safest course of action at the moment, Dean put on a friendly smile and walked up to the one who seemed to be in charge who was the same nasally-voiced captain from the town square.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you, sir?" asked Dean politely extending his hand in greeting. The captain frowned at Dean's hand and didn't take it.

"Are you aware of the king's recent proclamation?" inquired the captain.

"Yes, I happened to be in town this morning for the traders, so I heard. But I'm 25 years old, so I don't understand how it's relevant to me", replied Dean hoping that after a few questions they would leave.

"You are correct in that the proclamation does not concern you, Dean Winchester. I'm more interested in your brother, Samuel, is it?" said the captain with a leering smile. Don't panic, Dean told himself firmly.

"I think you are misinformed, sir, I did have a brother, but he died two year ago by the same illness that claimed my father", said Dean smoothly praying that this explanation would be sufficient. The captain shook his head looking amused and swung down from his horse to stand directly in front of Dean, inches from his face.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Why do I find your story hard to believe?"

Dean smirked, "I guess you're just not a very trusting guy", he shot back. He paid dearly for that remark when an unknown soldier's fist flew into his gut causing him to double over from the pain. In a flash, two others grabbed his arms and hauled Dean upright, all pretense of being friendly gone. The captain meanwhile surveyed Dean and smiled coldly at him.

"Where are my manners, Dean? I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alistair, Commander of His Majesty's Cavalry Force and Chief Interrogator. How do you do?"

"I was pretty peachy until you decided to show your ugly face", spat Dean immediately getting hit in the face for his insolence.

"Now, now none of that", taunted Alistair, "let's just all save us some time Dean and tell me where the kid is." Dean simply glared back at him.

"Search the house, barn, everywhere!" shouted Alistair to the rest of his guards. "He has to be around here somewhere." Inwardly, Dean breathed a sigh of relief; they wouldn't find Sammy now all he had to do was remain strong. Alistair turned back to Dean with a smirk, "Of course, you could make this easier on everyone and just tell me where little Sammy is."

Not a chance, thought Dean, as he continued to glare back at the captain. He refused to let this man intimidate him.

Alistair narrowed his eyes at Dean's defiance and gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, no matter, we'll find him soon enough." And with a nod from their captain, the guards restraining Dean began to go to work on him. Dean grunted and moaned as they seemed to hit every part of his body. And just when he thought, he couldn't take anymore they stopped and he fell to the ground in a heap.

His body felt like one gigantic bruise, his ribs were on fire, and his head pounded. Miraculously though no bones seemed to be broken. Not yet anyway. After all, they probably were just getting warmed up, Dean reminded himself. In order to take his mind off his aching body, he tried to listen to what was being said around him.

"I'm telling you…not here…boy must have hid him somewhere else."

"That was fast…trapdoors…hidden passages?"

"Yes! There is nothing."

"The king will not be happy."

"Who says he has to know."

"You want to lose your head?!"

"Get him up!"

Dean groaned as he was roughly forced to his feet. Alistair's smugness was gone and was replaced with rage. Dean gulped. This wouldn't turn out well for him. Alistair grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him close to him. Dean almost gagged; the captain's breath was awful. Then, Alistair tugged Dean's hair painfully so that he was forced to look into his fugly face.

"Now you listen to me, boy", snarled Alistair as he gave another sharp pull to Dean's hair. "I have a schedule to keep and I do not appreciate any obstacles. Even if they are rather pretty", smirked Alistair as his hand touched Dean's cheek in a mock caress.

Crap! Thought Dean, anything but that and was relieved when Alistair removed him hand.

"So, you will tell me right now where your brother is or so help me you will be arrested for obstructing the king's law, thrown into the deepest part of the king's dungeon where I will torture your mind and body in every conceivable way known to man. And then you will die a slow and painful death."

Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't deny that he was frightened. However, thoughts of Sam being caged in a castle, being forced to serve the spoiled little crown prince for the rest of his life, heart-broken knowing he would never see his true love, Jess, ever again. These thoughts filled him with righteous anger and gathering his courage Dean opened his eyes, spit right into Alistair's face and growled, "Go to hell."

With an eerie calm, Alistair wiped the spit from his face and then with a flash he backhanded Dean across the face, causing his lip to split open and him to fall once more to the ground with a thud. Sneering, Alistair commanded that Dean's wrists be tied and tethered to his horse and gave the order to return to the king's castle.

Dean shuddered as he was dragged to a standing position. The castle was a five days ride from here and he was supposed to run or walk there in his condition. As they tied his wrists tightly together, Dean thought it would be a miracle if he even made it alive to the castle. But he would try, he thought grimly, for Sammy's sake.

**Love it, hate it? Wish for it to die by shredder?**

**Let me know. Please review!**


	4. At First Glance

Chapter 3: At First Glance

Gabriel sighed deeply, he was dreading this. He really was.

"There we are sir", announced Castiel, as he fitted the last piece of clothing onto the reluctant prince. "You look every inch the crown prince your father always wanted you to be."

Gabriel examined himself in the mirror. He despised dressing up for any occasion. Give him a simple tunic shirt and trousers any day. "I look like a tool", he muttered.

Castiel barely managed to contain his smile. He knew his friend hated wearing rich and wealthy clothes with ruffles. But orders were orders. Especially when they came from the king directly, "Just go out there and choose three to five suitors who will spend the next month with you in the castle."

"Yeah…oh and there's the little matter that one of them will be my partner for the rest of my life", said Gabriel sarcastically. "Seriously, how is this going to work out, Castiel? No one chooses the love of their life by picking them out randomly in a crowd."

"Then don't pick randomly", responded Castiel nonchalantly.

"What?..."

"Think about it", said Castiel a little roughly as he turned Gabriel around to face him, hands on his shoulders. "First off, you don't want someone who is afraid of you so don't pick the ones who are crying, look simply terrified, or won't meet your gaze. Secondly, you don't want someone who hates you so don't pick anyone glaring daggers at you. Thirdly, you don't want someone who is weak or easily manipulated so don't pick the ones who profess to love you right off the bat in order to avoid punishment. Trust me. No one decent will be thinking of you in a kind way at this point."

"Thanks for that", snapped Gabriel. But he knew Castiel had a point. "So who does that leave then for me to choose?"

"Someone who will understandably be afraid, but will try not to show it and will meet your gaze. Someone who looks as if they don't outright hate you, and perhaps maybe someone who looks a bit curious or interested in you", said Castiel gently.

"Yeah right, I'll be lucky if only three of them do all that", said Gabriel but silently he tucked all of Castiel's suggestions into his head. Who knows maybe he would get lucky.

A knock on the door woke the two friends out of their musings.

"It's time", said Castiel and as they headed to the entrance of the castle where all the potential suitors were assembled, Castiel whispered in his friend's ear, "it could always be worse. He could have just forced you to marry Lucifer." Gabriel shuddered at his friend's point. Yes, it could have been a lot worse.

Trumpets sounded, announcing the presence of the crown prince and Gabriel swiftly changed from an unsure man into the confident and aloof crown prince that only the public knew him as.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, The Crown Prince Gabriel of Norerica." Oh boy, Gabriel thought as he surveyed hundreds of young faces staring back at him. "His Most Royal Majesty, King Michael of Norerica, in his eternal wisdom has seen fit to honor each one of you for a chance to rise above your pitiful station in life. It is a privilege most unheard of and most unusual…"

Yada yada blah blah blah, thought Gabriel annoyed. Let's just get this over with.

Finally the Royal Announcer came to the end. "So it is with great joy that the Crown Prince Gabriel will inspect you and choose from your number three to five lucky young men who will live with the prince and his family in the castle for the following month and by the next full moon the prince will choose his consort." Or else, thought Gabriel darkly, he looked with sympathy at the crowd of young men. They were prisoners of circumstance much like he was.

"Go ahead Your Highness, choose", pressed the Royal Announcer. Gabriel shot him a look and immediately the man squeaked and fell silent. Finally, thought Gabriel, he couldn't stand much more of that man's yammering.

Walking into the sea of faces, Gabriel mentally kept Castiel's list of dos and don'ts in his head. After a few minutes of searching, he came across a young man with light green eyes and sandy blond hair who held his gaze and looked at him as if he was trying to size him up. He was young, Gabriel knew that but he carried himself confidently and his eyes held a sort of maturity that Gabriel knew was a result of hard circumstances.

He walked up to him. "What's your name?" Gabriel asked a little more stiffly than he would have liked. But, hell, this was awkward for him too.

The boy bit his bottom lip, he was nervous, Gabriel noted. But after a second, he gathered himself and looked directly into his eyes and replied, "Adam, sir."

Gabriel nodded. "And where are you from, Adam?"

"About twenty miles west of here, a little farming town called Windom."

A farm boy, thought Gabriel, well at least he could teach me all about agriculture which was an essential part of Norerica's economy.

"How old are you?"

"19, sire." Damn, he was young, thought Gabriel, but he couldn't be picky about age at this point.

"Can you read and write?"

"No, sire." Adam looked down, perhaps embarrassed.

"It's no matter", said Gabriel. In fact, he was not expecting a farm boy to be educated and those things can still be taught.

"How does your family feel about you coming here?" asked Gabriel. He knew it was a stupid question, but he wanted to see how the boy would react to it.

"My mother died four months ago. She was all the family I had", said Adam softly trying to fight back tears. Gabriel had not been expecting that, but it explained the look in the boy's eyes he had seen earlier; the knowledge that he truly was alone in the world.

Taking a breath, Gabriel asked Adam, "How would you feel if you lived with me for a month?" Adam looked up at him thoughtfully and shrugged. An honest answer, thought Gabriel, he has no idea. "Well why don't you stand next to my manservant, Castiel, and he will explain to you what will happen during the duration of your visit. Adam nodded and did as he was told. One down, at least two more to go, Gabriel told himself.

During the next half hour, Gabriel met and chose two more young men.

Chuck, 22 years old, who was a printer journeyman and who had been working his way up to being a master printer in the hopes of owning his own shop. While he had seemed a little terrified at first, he had not been afraid to speak his mind and Gabriel admired that.

Then, there was Kevin who was 18 years of age. He was the only child of a well-to-do merchant's family who were ecstatic at the possibility that their son could be the consort of the crown prince. Kevin was shy but not overtly so. He was also an accomplished musician, some called him a protégé. Gabriel began to feel a little hopeful maybe one of them could learn to love him after all.

"Are you finished, sire?" asked one of his guards. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. That's when he saw him. His wrists were tied and bloody, he looked like he hadn't bathed in at least a week, he was grimacing in pain but he was still fighting. He was beaten but not defeated. "Not yet", said Gabriel. "Stop!" He called to the man's captors. "I wish to speak to him." The men stopped in surprise, as Gabriel headed toward them he saw that they were Alistair's men. Figures, he thought in disgust, he had never understood why his father favored Alistair, personally, that man gave him the creeps.

"What has this man done which has required such rough handling?" Gabriel demanded. Both men looked at each other and then down at the ground. They were completely at a loss of what to say. "Speak!" shouted Gabriel.

"They were following my orders, Your Highness", said the oily voice of Captain Alistair. Gabriel suppressed a shudder as he turned to look at him.

"What did this man do?"

"It's simple, my prince, he defied the law."

Gabriel could barely contain his anger, "What law in particular, Alistair?"

With a deep sigh, Alistair answered, "you know the one where every eligible young man in the kingdom blah, blah, blah you get the idea."

"You mean he refused to come?" Gabriel was confused this man looked more around his age, not like the young ones he had just spent time picking through.

"No, he refused to tell us where he hid his younger brother, Your Grace." That made sense, thought Gabriel. His admiration for this man grew; he was protecting his brother, his family. He turned to get a good look at this man who was staring defiantly back at him. He had spectacular hazel eyes, dark brown hair, all in all he was extremely handsome even in his grimy state.

"What's your name?" asked Gabriel curious.

The man's eyes narrowed at him but he answered, "Dean."

"How old are you?"

"25." Dean smirked and added, "apparently too old for your liking."

Gabriel blushed, that wasn't fair. "It was my father's idea not mine." Why had he felt the need to explain himself? He didn't owe this man an explanation.

"Yeah right", Dean shot back. "You're pathetic. You can't find a mate yourself, so dear old Daddy has to force people to line up in front of you so you can pick and choose at will. It's sick!" Gabriel was so shocked at Dean's outburst that he didn't register the guard's hand reeling back to punch Dean until it was too late. Dean grunted and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Stop!" commanded Gabriel and the guards looked at him again in surprise. No one should be able to talk to the crown prince like that. Gabriel turned back to Alistair, "Release him."

Alistair's eyes widened slightly. "You can't do that."

"I can and I will."

"He disobeyed the law. Your father's law. That requires punishment", proclaimed Alistair smugly.

Crap. He was right. However, it was within Gabriel's power to change the punishment.

"Then he shall take his brother's place. He will be my fourth candidate."

"But…Your Highness…his age!", sputtered Alistair visibly upset about this turn of events.

"As I stated before, that was my father's decision. Not mine. I couldn't care less about how old he is", Gabriel nodded to his own guards and they gently picked Dean up who was now drifting in an out of consciousness.

"He's dangerous, Your Highness", warned Alistair now desperate. "He's a hunter, they can't be trusted."

Gabriel turned sharply back to the disgusting man. "Are you saying I can't defend myself against a peasant?" Gabriel asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Alistair fidgeted, "No…I would never…"

"Then we are done discussing it", growled Gabriel. He turned to the Royal Announcer. "I'm finished. Everyone else is free to return home." Turning on his heel, he walked as quickly as he could into the castle, gave hurried directions to Castiel to specifically look after Dean and report to him later on his well-being. When he finally reached his room, he sat heavily in his chair, head in his hands, mind whirling from the day's events. What had just happened?

**Love it, hate it?**

**As always please review :)**


	5. What About Love

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder._

Dean sighed deeply in contentment as memories of his mother singing to him floated in his head. Then, the pain came. His head felt like it had been stomped on, his chest was on fire, and his bones ached terribly. With a groan, Dean managed to open his eyes, and…what the hell?! Dean rapidly blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He was in the most lavish room that he had ever seen in his entire life. The room was as big as his entire house with colorful tapestries on the walls, and an ornate, roaring fireplace, and two huge windows with curtains on them. In addition, Dean was lying on an impressive four poster bed that was as soft and comfortable as a cloud. I must be dreaming, Dean thought, or hallucinating.

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door opened and a man entered carrying a tray laden with food. Dean's stomach growled, but he stayed still in the bed watching the man's every movement. Partly because he could barely move a muscle without it hurting, and partly because (let's be honest) he was a little freaked out and confused. The man looked up from what he was doing and locked eyes with Dean's.

"Oh good you're up", said the man who had dark hair, bright blue eyes, and looked to be about Dean's age, "I'm Castiel, personal servant of the Crown Prince Gabriel, and on behalf of the prince himself, we hope that we will be able to make your stay here enjoyable."

Dean's mind was reeling. What was happening? Was this some kind of cruel joke? The last thing he remembered was being dragged down endless roads forced to keep up with horse he had been tethered to. He had thought he was going to die. The man named Castiel seemed to sense his bewilderment.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked Dean gently.

Dean tried but nothing came to mind. He shook his head, "No", he rasped out quietly. Castiel handed him a glass of water from which he gratefully swallowed in one gulp.

"Well, long story short, Prince Gabriel noticed your…" Castiel hesitated as he tried to find the right word, "predicament. So, he decided to intervene and lessen your punishment to being one of his candidates."

Candidate? What the hell did that mean? Nothing good, Dean decided if it was considered a punishment. He looked down at himself and noticed for the first time that his ribs were bandaged as well as his wrists. Well at least I'm not gonna die anytime soon, Dean thought, trying to stay positive.

"Do you think you're up for trying some food?" asked Castiel. Dean nodded, he was starving actually. As Castiel busied himself with preparing a plate, Dean examined the room more closely. There was a nice size desk in the corner complete with a fresh quill and ink and stacks of paper, a bookcase next to that was filled with more books than Dean had ever seen together at one time, and he was surprised to see his pack, that Alistair's soldiers had originally confiscated, at the foot of his bed. "Here you go", said Castiel handing him a silver plate heaped high with steaming, hot food. Dean's mouth watered at the sight.

"Thanks", he said barely remembering his manners before digging in. The food was simply delicious.

"Why don't I explain some things to you while you eat? And then if you have any questions I will answer them as best as I can", said Castiel. Dean nodded in agreement and Castiel continued, "You have been chosen to take part in the selection process in which the Crown Prince Gabriel will choose at the end of the month, a man to be his partner in marriage." Dean coughed as he almost choked in surprise of the news. He had not been expecting that.

"What? You gotta be joking?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean. "I do not joke."

"I can't stay here for a month", Dean protested, "I need to look after Sam. Oh crap! He must be worried sick about me." Dean wondered how long he had been gone. He needed to get home now! He put the plate of food down, swung his legs off the bed, tried to stand up and failed. Damn, he thought, he was so weak. How was he going to get out of the room, let alone survive a five days ride home? Castiel knelt beside him and helped him back onto the bed.

"You mean your brother who you purposefully hid in direct violation of the king's orders?" Castiel questioned.

Dean cringed. "Yes."

"If you leave now, you'll definitely condemn yourself to the dungeons then where will you be?"

Feeling indignant, Dean shot back, "You left me no choice. I had to protect Sam. He's way too young to get married. Plus, he is not even attracted to other men. He's in love head over heels for our neighbor, Jess, for Christ's sake!"

Castiel put his hands up. "Don't look at me, I'm just the butler."

"Sorry man," Dean said, exhausted, "but I just had to rant about this awful situation to someone."

"What's exactly so awful about this," said Castiel incredulously gesturing around the room. "You have everything you could possibly need and want: security, plenty of food, servants at your beck and call, clothes, books, a castle…"

"You're forgetting a few essential things," interrupted Dean, "what about freedom, family, and love?" Dean trailed off and stared out the window, wistfully glancing at the forest in the distance. He should have treasured his times in the forest, with Sammy, Impala, Ellen and Jo, Rufus, and Bobby more.

"What makes you think you won't find these things here?" inquired Castiel, he just couldn't figure out this strange and mysterious man.

Dean snorted. "Please. Just the thought of being a possibility for the Prince's consort turns my stomach."

Castiel was now fed up with this difficult man. He should be grateful that Gabriel saved his sorry hide rather than complain and whine. "Well, like it or not, you are and if you want to keep on protecting Sam and saving yourself, I suggest you get some manners, because although Prince Gabriel is amused by your defiance, I assure you the king is not. So, finish your food, get dressed, and wait for someone to escort you to your tutor." Finished, Castiel grabbed the tray and stomped out the door all in a huff.

Dean sighed as he glanced at his plate of unfinished food. It still looked delicious, but suddenly Dean wasn't feeling all that hungry which was a slight miracle for him, he was always hungry. Moving a lot more slowly this time, he brought himself to stand up and gingerly walked towards the closet. He grabbed a simple tunic and breeches, clumsily pulled on some boots, and sat down again on the bed to wait. He had begun picking at his food again when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dean called wondering what he was going to receive tutoring for.

The door opened slowly, and a young man with sandy blond hair and green eyes stared back at him tentatively, "Hi."

"Hi yourself," said Dean curious. Who was this?

"I'm Adam, another candidate," he explained.

Oh, well that made sense. God, he was so young, too young for this shit. Adam reminded Dean painfully of Sam.

"Hi Adam, I'm Dean. I would get up to shake your hand properly but these damn ribs are a killer. So, are you taking me to the tutor?"

"Ummm…no. Sorry about your ribs, I bruised mine a couple of years ago and it hurts like hell, I know. I just…am waiting for my tutor too, and…well…I can't just sit alone in my room doing nothing…after all that's happened." Adam stopped talking and just looked at Dean meaningfully. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was scared shitless.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Why don't you hang out here until they come get us," Dean offered, gesturing for Adam to sit down.

"Thanks," he said quickly, sitting at the edge of Dean's bed.

"So…why were you chosen?" asked Dean, maybe if he got some more information about what the prince liked in a potential mate, he could do the exact opposite and ensure that he be sent home after the month was over.

"Honestly. I have no idea." Adam said, warming up to Dean. "I'm just a farm hand. I have no family, wealth, or connections. It just doesn't make any sense; I have nothing to offer a prince."

Except your looks, thought Dean to himself, there was no denying it, the kid was one handsome dude. Perhaps the prince really was as superficial as they said which didn't help Dean out, because he knew that he was also pretty good looking. Damn it! Dean smiled at Adam; he didn't want to worry him any more than he had to.

"Hey don't sweat it," Dean reassured him as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows maybe we both won't get chosen after all and in one month we'll both go home and laugh about this. Unless you want to get chosen, do you?" Maybe he was the only freak who hated the idea of this.

"I don't know," Adam looked unsure at Dean, "Prince Gabriel has been nice to me so far, and I don't really have a home to go back to. However, I was too scared to tell the prince this at the beginning, but…" Adam lowered his voice to a whisper, "I like girls. But I didn't want to offend the prince by saying this and I didn't really think he was going to pick me until it was too late."

Dean sighed in frustration. Yep, this kid was exactly like Sammy except there was nothing he could do for the kid now. They were both prisoners.

"I'm sorry Adam. I know the situation sucks. But, hey, you never know, maybe if you tell the prince this than maybe he'll just let you go." Fat chance, Dean thought, but he had to stay positive for Adam's sake.

Adam's face lit up at the idea and smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

Then the two of them talked for a while about everything under the sun including their families, their hardships, Sam's inventions, Adam's friends back home, etc. until the guards came to escort them to their tutors in the library.

* * *

Gabriel looked up from his desk as Castiel walked in and practically slammed the door behind him. "Woah! Where's the fire?"

"I hate this…I hate everything about…I just am frustrated," said Castiel finally as he slumped down on Gabriel's bed.

"Oookkay," said Gabriel cautiously, "what exactly do you hate or are frustrated with?"

"The fact that people don't know the real you," said Castiel in one breath as he got up from the bed and began pacing around the room. "I mean I just came from Dean's room and we were having a good conversation when he basically said you were the last person on earth he would ever fall in love with."

Hmm, thought Gabriel, I'm gonna have to fix that. At the very least maybe he could get Dean to like him as a friend or respect him.

"And it's all because of this stupid, fake reputation you've been putting out in public for the past ten years in order to get Lucifer off your back that the people dislike about you. I hope after you choose your mate that you will fix it, because it's getting to be tiresome to have to hear nasty rumors and gossip about you."

"Oh, Cassie, I didn't know you cared. I'm touched," said Gabriel in a teasing manner.

"I'm serious sire," insisted Castiel, "especially since you are to be their king someday, the people need to know that they can trust you. I'm certain they will love you once they get to see that you are kind, generous, gracious…"

"Wow. I should write this all down, so that the next time I piss you off, I can quote from you about how wonderful I am." Gabriel stated with a laugh.

Castiel giving up his rant, sat heavily back down again. "I just wish you never were forced to do it."

Gabriel sighed and sat down beside his friend. "Me too. But it was the only thing we could think of at the time. I was 20 years old and Lucifer was insistent that we marry because I was of age. Then when we spread the rumors of my promiscuous behavior and love of my bachelor lifestyle, we were able to keep delaying talk of our marriage on the grounds that I wasn't ready to settle down yet. But we can't delay anymore," Gabriel took a deep breath and continued, "and after all this work, Lucifer still might have me in the end, just like he always promised."

"Surely not sire," protested Castiel, "I mean I know your father wants you to settle down but he loves you too much to force you."

"It's out of his hands, Castiel. If I refuse him again when it was proved that I couldn't find a mate from my own country than they will declare war on our country and I won't let my selfishness destroy the lives of thousands of people. Plus, our country is not ready for war and we would certainly lose and Lucifer would have me anyway."

"Well let's just hope that one of these four candidates is the one," said Castiel brightly trying to get Gabriel to smile.

"I'm hoping but I'm not gonna force them to marry me," said Gabriel quietly.

"Like I said, if they only knew the real you."

**Love it, hate it?**

**Please review.**


	6. First Impressions

A few days passed and Dean had still not seen a glimpse of the prince. Not that he was seeking him out. He enjoyed being left alone for the most part so he could heal and gather his wits about him. Also, Adam was proving to be a good companion to be able to just pass the time with. Yet, sometimes their tutor schedules were different, so, now Dean found himself in the library with some time to kill.

Therefore, Dean was content to work on his sketch of Impala that he had started a few days ago using the charcoal pencils and drawing pad he had purchased on trading day. Lost in his work, Dean relaxed as all his worry and stress melted away, and as he concentrated on it, he imagined that he actually was with Impala in the forest not stuck in this drafty castle. He was so focused that he didn't even notice when someone else entered the library.

"That's very good." A voice behind Dean stated, startling Dean out of his reverie. Glancing over his shoulder, Dean spotted the man who had spoken, leaning on the nearest bookcase with his arms crossed watching Dean with a curious expression on his face.

"Thanks man," said Dean and turned back to his sketch. He thought it was better not to get too familiar with people around here. Apart from Adam, he didn't trust anyone inside this castle. After a few minutes of very loudly rustling through the stacks of books, the strange man sat across from Dean at the working table and started to read. Dean couldn't help but notice what kind of book the man was reading and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Virgil's _Aeneid._

"Good choice," remarked Dean.

"What?"

"Your book, it's good, I mean I enjoyed reading it," said Dean not even looking up from his drawing pad.

"You read Virgil?"

"Yeah, I do," said Dean simply still keeping his eyes firmly planted on his paper, he didn't want to do anything to encourage this dude. Yeah he might be okay because he reads Virgil, but there was also a very good chance that he could be a spy sent from the prince or the king. So Dean might be a little paranoid, but as far as he was concerned, his paranoia has been keeping him alive his whole life.

"You don't look like someone who reads."

Or he could just be a total ass, thought Dean annoyed.

"That came out wrong," said the guy hurriedly, "what I meant to say was that I was surprised that you can read…I mean that you know…what I mean to say is that…you couldn't have had the time to go to school," finished the thoroughly embarrassed man clumsily.

Dean said nothing and continued to draw. He refused to even comment on such idiotic statements. This guy didn't know him. How dare he assume that he was some redneck peasant. After several minutes of heavy silence, the rude man attempted to speak again.

"I'm sorry."

Dean stared at his drawing pad determinedly. Maybe if he ignored him long enough, the guy would just shut up and go away already.

"I don't know what happened. I was just spitting out thoughts in my head without even thinking, unfortunately that tends to happen to me when I'm nervous," the man smiled at Dean tentatively.

Dean finally looked up from his drawing and lifted both his eyebrows in disbelief. "What the hell did I do to make you so nervous?" He asked bluntly. This was one strange dude.

In response to Dean's question, the man laughed and grinned back at a confused Dean.

"Touche, Dean."

Dean was instantly on alert. "How do you know my name?"

"Please," the guy scoffed, "everyone in this castle knows who you are. You know your presence here has caused quite a commotion."

"I wouldn't know," said Dean quietly turning back to his sketch.

"Soooo, where did you learn to draw like that?" Man, this guy wouldn't quit.

"The same way I learned how to read, myself," shot back Dean sarcastically.

Instead of taking a hint and going away, the man just raised his eyebrows and seemed to be reassessing Dean as if he had just found out some important new information about him. Dean didn't like it. He felt like an ant being examined against its will under a magnifying glass about to be fried.

"Who are you anyway?" Dean questioned suddenly, raising his head in order to glare in defiance at the intruding guy.

The man, who had been grinning at him in amusement, hesitated. It seemed he had not been expecting this question from Dean. He sighed, looked down and glanced up again at Dean, his confidence gone. "My name's Gabriel," he stated softly.

At first, Dean nodded in acknowledgement and started to go back to his work when his mind all of a sudden made the connection. Wait, he can't be, he thought. But why else would he have hesitated to tell me his name? With a sinking feeling, Dean asked, "You mean like the prince?"

"Well if you want to get technical I suppose I am the prince," said Gabriel leaning back in his chair still watching Dean as if to see how the man was going to react to the news.

For his part, Dean finally looked at Gabriel in curiosity. So this was the infamous crown prince, Dean thought to himself, he's not what I expected at all. He was handsome with longish brown hair that reminded him of Sam. He had mischievous but kind eyes that were a golden brown. He was also physically fit and looked like he could handle himself in a fight. He did not seem like a spoiled, self-indulgent royal brat that Dean had always assumed the crown prince was from the many stories he had heard about him through the years.

"You're shorter than I thought you would be," stated Dean after a few, awkward moments. Unlike King Michael who was known for his impressive stature of 6' 6'', Gabriel fell below the six foot marker significantly; Dean guessed that he was probably around 5' 7''.

Gabriel chuckled, "Tell me something I don't know."

"So why are you doing this?" asked Dean sharply, he had been wondering for days what was up with all the secrecy and lack of clarity surrounding the process of how they were going to be chosen or what they would have to do while they were so called "guests" of the prince, and he was fed up with it.

Gabriel sighed, "If it were up to me, I would never have done something like this. I am a romantic at heart," he paused to grin at Dean, "However, my father has tired of waiting for me to find my partner and has decided yet again to get what he wants through sheer will and force," Gabriel finished sullenly, giving off the impression that this wasn't the first time that he had disagreed with the King's policies.

"But you chose, you do get a say in this," said Dean refusing to feel sorry for the guy, "we on the other hand have no choice whatsoever. Don't try and sell me your sob story, Your Highness, I'm not buying it," Dean finished fixing Gabriel with a pointed glare.

Gabriel's eyes flashed in anger. "You really think that little of me."

"I don't think of you at all." Dean shot back.

Gabriel's voice barely contained his anger as he spoke. "Listen to me, Dean. I'm not my father. I'm no bully. I would never force someone to marry me. Yes, I chose who I want at the end of the month, but the person I pick has the option to decline my proposal. I would never marry an unwilling partner."

"I don't believe you," scoffed Dean, it couldn't be that easy, "you said it yourself; your father wants you to marry at the end of the month so what happens if you don't?"

"None of your business," returned Gabriel with a glare that rivaled Dean's.

Dean's eyes narrowed. There definitely was something that Gabriel was not revealing, but he did seem sincere about not forcing marriage onto someone. "Well I'll make it easier on you. Just so you know I would never marry you in a million years so don't pick me at the end of the month," said Dean thinking that it was only fair that the prince knew this up front.

"You're not attracted to men?" questioned Gabriel honestly, his anger dissipating.

"Actually, no, I am," said Dean in an almost whisper, "but I have responsibilities at home. Sam needs me, I promised my father I would always look after him before he died. Plus, I don't do well cooped up. I need my freedom, the woods, hunting, I love it too much. I'm suffocating already even after a few days in this damn castle."

"Well you can't leave the castle grounds, but feel free to practice your hunting skills anytime on the archery range," suggested Gabriel.

That got Dean's attention. "Why would you let me do that?" He asked not ready to believe his good fortunate.

Gabriel sighed heavily, "Because contrary to what you think Dean, I'm really not all that bad. I can't change the fact that you were forced to come here and are now being held against your will. However, even if you are only going to be here for a month, I would like you to be as comfortable as possible here."

Dean paused; perhaps he had judged the prince too quickly.

"Well would you like me to show you where it is?" asked Gabriel standing up.

"Sure thing," said Dean hurriedly grabbing his things and following Gabriel out the door.

* * *

There was a bounce in Dean's step as he started to walk back to his bedroom from the castle's archery range. He had spent the past few hours practicing his skills with a bow and arrow, relishing the feel of the bow in his hands, the sound of the arrows as they thudded into their target, and the fresh air. It wasn't like back home, but at this point, Dean would take what he could get. Gabriel had surprised him again by actually joining him for awhile showing his prowess with the bow as well. Dean was almost sorry when the prince had to excuse himself, on the range they had fell into an easy sort of banter unlike their first, tense conversation in the library. Dean was starting to really think that maybe he had misjudged the prince after all and perhaps his stay here would not be so terrible.

With his mind preoccupied and making his way through an unfamiliar place, Dean was not prepared for an ambush. All of a sudden, hands shot out, grabbed him and pushed him roughly against the stone, castle wall.

"Enjoying your stay, Dean?"

Dean's blood turned cold as he recognized the nasally voice of Alistair. As he quickly gathered his wits, he saw that he was pinned by two of Alistair's guards and another two were standing behind Alistair who was right in Dean's face leering at him. 5 against 1, hardly fair.

"Well? Aren't you gonna answer me? Where's that 'ol wit of yours that I love so much?" Alistair taunted, grabbing Dean's jaw forcing him to look at him.

Dean stayed silent.

"Oh you're no fun anymore," growled Alistair, "so I'll just cut to the chase. You think you can escape me boy? Than you got another thing coming. You see our so-called Prince Gabriel may have developed a soft spot for you but let me tell you a little secret." Alistair leaned into Dean's personal space and whispered into his ear, "He has no power here. He just thinks he does. The king put me in charge of my men so they do whatever I say."

With a malicious grin, Alistair wound up and punched Dean solidly in his still tender ribs. Dean yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, his ribs felt like they were on fire.

Smirking, Alistair reached down and roughly grabbed Dean's hair, twisting his head back painfully. Dean let out a soft moan.

"So it may not be today or tomorrow," began Alistair conversationally as if he was talking about the weather, "but soon I will make sure you pay dearly for your little stunt you pulled with your brother."

"Why do you care? What's in it for you?" said Dean with a gasp as Alistair tugged painfully at his hair again.

"Please," said Alistair scornfully, "you think I care whether the little brat finds his soulmate or whatever. The point is that your refusal to hand over your brother went against the law. The king's law! And I am here to uphold the king's law by whatever means I deem necessary," finished Alistair with a satisfied smirk when he saw that it had finally sunk into Dean's thick head that he was in serious trouble.

"So why don't you just take your twisted sense of justice right here and now," shot back Dean hotly.

"Because unfortunately the prince would suspect me if something were to happen to you right now," conceded Alistair with a scowl.

"And what's to stop me from going right to him after you let me go and ratting you cockroaches out," spat Dean.

With a snarl and strength that surprised Dean, Alistair heaved him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "That boy, Adam, you two are close," said Alistair in a dangerous voice, "it would be a shame if some accident were to kill him, but then again in a big castle accidents happen."

"If you even think of touching him…" Dean began.

"Then keep your mouth shut!" shouted Alistair slamming Dean into the wall once more. Then, all of a sudden, Alistair was back in control of himself. He let go of Dean and took a couple steps back surveying him slowly. "You're a dead man, Dean Winchester. Trust me. You're not getting out of this castle alive." Then, as quickly as they had come, Alistair and his henchmen vanished leaving Dean collapsed on the floor.

After a few minutes, Dean struggled to a sitting position and heaved himself to his feet. Walking gingerly and unsteadily, he finally made it to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Exhausted and mind reeling from the day's events, Dean fell into a restless sleep wishing with all his might that he was back home with Sam.

**Tune it next time to find out what happens next :)**

**Please review**


End file.
